Snowy love
by bloody-lil-alex
Summary: Leah imprints out of nothing with a guy similar with her in so many ways, a man seen as a freak in where he comes from. Check out who gave her happiness and who is Snowy? one-shot, long but give it a try and review :*


**hi there! this is fanfic about Leah finding her imprint out of nothing. more rational than those with Jake that has been already imprinted on Nessie but loves Leah, too. I wanted her to be happy. chaeck it out and review, please! I do not own Twilight.**

**Leah's POV**

Another patrol. Miles passing through my paws. Wind blowing across my face. Air burning in my lungs. Blurred images disappearing a minute after they showed in my eyes. Sounds of birds running from my way ringing in my ears. Smell of moss and pine's needles whirling in my nose.

And me. The only she-wolf ever existing.

I loved to run, to race with the Sun always ahead me. The only thing ahead of me as nothing awaited for me in the future. Everybody always said that if you look at the horizon there are tons of things yet to come for you. It was not meant for me as everything was already behind. I lost the love of my life for Sam left me for his imprint, my cousin, my best friend, my almost sister – Emily. I became a genetic dead end as I lost the ability of having children the moment I first phased. One after another I'm losing my friends cause they are finding their soul mates. Even that damn Black melts for a spawn! That Black, who understood how it is to feel the pain of being stood up; that Black, who shared the same emotions as I did, that Black, who helped me with accepting who I have become; that Jake, who realized and made others realize I'm not cold-blooded bitch that mouth are full of sarcasm and irony, that I have feelings, too. Even him! And my dad…I lost my dear daddy the moment his heart ceased to beat. I lost the only person who made me feel loved and cared for. My hero always being there for me, singing me lullabies and rocking to sleep on his warm lap. I was alone now with nothing yet to come.

Only running made me feel happy and free as there was noting that could stop me. There were no boundaries as I set none to myself. I was free in my wolf form for I incorporated into the woods. I felt not only the miles passing through my paws but also the soil torn with my claws. I smelled not only the pine's scent but also the water circulating in its roots, stem and leaves. The wind was not only blowing across my face as I was able to detect the smallest vibration caused by even tiny bird starting their journey into the sky. I was free! Neither of the animals dared to interrupt me as I was the queen of the forest as the only she-wolf ever running on this world.

Then I had to stop due to a snow white wolf appeared on my path out of nothing. I've never seen such a creature on our lands before. A white wolf! You could meet some of them on Arctic or the North Pole but not here. Each of us had dark fur to mask in the wood better. Weird. Besides he had blue eyes you could dive in. They seemed so crystal and pure. Now they were reflecting my interest and a shade of alert. He must have been lost in the forest.

"Leah!" Jake's voice boomed in my head after I heard a quiet click meaning someone has just phased. "Lee Lee! Come back! Seth will replace you! You are running like this for hours. Beside there is something we need to talk about"

"So talk to me…" I replied impatiently. He was interrupting me while I was having fun, while I was free.

"Clearwater! Back home! Now!" He hurried me his Alpha pitch of voice. I hated it when he used it too much making me do things I didn't feel like at all. He likes to tease me and at the same time he adores to win and for that he uses his Alpha position. The way I use my Beta authority on Seth.

"Don't get so nervous Black" I wanted to poke out my tongue on him. "I'm coming, I'm coming"

Another click. This time it was Seth trotting in my direction. This pace it will take him at least one and a half hour to get here. I decided to meet him halfway. I turned around and looked at place the "?H

Snowy stood a minute ago but he had already disappeared. Weird. I pushed myself faster through the woods to meet my little brother. I saw his grey fur few miles away and caught up with him within minutes. We rubbed each other's faces for saying hello.

"Hey there, sis" Seth's warm voice rang in my head.

"How is my lil brother doing? You haven't forgotten how it is to be a wolf spending all of your time with leeches, have you?" I asked him. Since the Volturi visit Seth was practically living with the Cullens, which made me anxious. I haven't trusted them despite the fact of Nessie being Jacob's imprint. Besides Bella was driving me crazy. I still couldn't forget how she used Jake when Edward left her and how she fooled him all around. Only the Blondie was bearable. I even liked her. So did Rose. Nevertheless, they were bloodsuckers.

"HaHaHa! Lee come on." Seth rolled his eyes. He didn't like the way I spoke about the Cullens. He started to push me a little with his nose.

"Okay, okay. Stop that!" my Beta order made him end those jokes in a second. He growled a bit.

"Now tell me what is that thing Jake wants to discuss?"

"You'll see. Bye." He rushed over me with me seeing only his tail. He could be quick if he wanted. Typical Clearwater. Though he couldn't be quicker than me. I was the fastest.

I hurried to meet Jake. He was waiting for me near the Cullens' house. I stopped in the bushes, losing the small pack that was roped across my leg and phased back. I quickly put my underwear and small red dress on, that shopping maniac Alice had picked for me.

"Ai, Ai, almighty Alpha" I smiled towards Jake

"Hi Lee! You shouldn't have been on patrol for so long! You must be tired…" He exclaimed in warm manner. He knew how I felt and since then cared for me, which was quite nice actually.

"Aren't you exaggerating Black" I poked a tongue on him. Now I could.

"No." he did the same

"But back to business. You remember in Alaska there is similar coven to the Cullens. They call themselves as Denali. Well… Carlisle received a phone call from them today. Apparently, in Alaska there are shape shifters as well."

"What?!"

"Yeah… I am in shock, too. Nor can I tell that I'm pleased but one of them is coming to us"

"What?!"

"Can you say something different from _What_, Leah? Regardless, as you know Sam is away with Emily and Embry is in charge now. You know how he feels about me being the only Alpha and thus he thinks we should take care of our guest."

I wanted to repeat _what_ but I bit my lip in time.

"Yes…" Jake repeated trying to convince himself that he is doing the right thing accepting the stranger wolf.

"Yes." I repeated.

"Yes and I would like you to welcome our guest here and perhaps give our visitor a little guide tour over La Push. What do you think Lee Lee?" he asked cautiously

"What?!" this time I couldn't help myself. Me?!!! As a guide to some new wolf. Great! Just great! That guy would run faster then everybody thinks.

"Okay. I will take that as a yes" Jake used this damned Alpha voice. Great! Now I have no choice left. I ran towards the bushes and phased, angry at him to make me do things I don't feel like again. I ran to the western border of our lands for it was the shortest way to get here from Alaska"

"Nikki! Our guest's name is Nikki!" he shouted and whispered that he was sorry about that. Great!

By the way what kind of name is Nikki?! Wait, isn't it a girlie name? I became thrilled – another woman that can phase into a wolf! So I wasn't that freak at all! God, please… I wanted it so much for Nikki to be a girl. What else could NIKKI be? It would be such a relief knowing that you're not alone. With that thought I pushed myself faster through the woods. After, I suppose, a bit over two hours I stopped to phase and change into the same old dress. I was really excited when I heard a quiet rustle. I turned around and faced a man almost falling to the ground. A man! Oh no… and oh yes! He was tall, about 6'2" and slim. He had muscular body and nice chest that could be seen from his white unbuttoned shirt, which sleeves were pulled up. Surprisingly, he wore jeans while for my guys it was unbearably hot in them. His skin was dark as well as mine. It was of a shade of peach nicely contrasting with his black hair that included one white strand covering gently his eyes. The eyes with the color of turquoise with a warmer dark blue tint in them. The eyes you could swim into. The eyes under a power of which I could feel my shattered heart become one piece again with all the cracks and breaks being healed. There was no more Sam, there was only

"Dominic Chaval. Some call me Nickie. I'm the one from Alaska from the Aquechi tribe. I'm sorry if I scared you Miss Ginger." He introduced himself politely. I almost punched myself across my forehead – NICKIE, NIC, DOMINIC – well of course. Why haven't I figured that out earlier?! Well… that means I am still the only she wolf out there.

"Nice to meet you Nic. My name is Leah Marie Clearwater. Some call me Lee Lee." I smiled as I fought to free myself from his strong grip.

"Lee Lee – what kind of nickname is that?" he smirked.

"Only friends may use it! And I was not scared!" I raised my voice upon him as if I was giving him an order, as if he was just a little puppy. However, it also hurt to scream on him.

"Ohhh… sorry Miss Ginger" he smirked again so I just made a step forward. We walked in silence. I was nothing less than furious on NICKIE.

"It's a long way, isn't it?" he asked breaking the silence. I nodded in response.

"So maybe we will please our time with a conversation Lee Lee?" Nic asked trying not to laugh. I answered not even a word on that.

"Okay. So I will start and tell you about myself. What do you think Gin?" Still nothing.

"I am from Alaska as you already know. To be honest my tribe sent me here cause I am a freak." He smiled sadly as he sounded as me.

**Dominic's POV**

"I am from Alaska as you already know. To be honest my tribe sent me here cause I am a freak due to the fact that in my tribe only women phase. I am the first masculine representative of wolves there. As the Elders get to know about Quiletes they decided I don't belong with them but will fit more in your tribe so here I am."

"Really?" she reacted vigorously on the part where I mentioned only women phase. The surprised and shocked looks appeared on her face, her stunning face with hazel eyes that held warm but also sad sight. Her round face with high cheekbones was surrounded by brown chocolate hair long till her back. She had gorgeous legs and nice perky breast that could be seen from her sexy , short, red dress. She had rather high self-esteem as she walked with her head kept up proudly. At the same time she seemed fragile to me for I wanted to wrap my arms around her to protect her.

"So you can talk?! Yeah, really." I tried to joke around for every girl in my land liked that. Leah seemed not as she took her head even higher.

"Wow."

"What's that _wow_ about that?" I asked curiously

"Well… it's the same with me but other way round" she replied smiling shyly. "You see, here, I am a genetic dead end, as they used to call me." A pain flinched through her face. I felt sorry for her.

"In Quilete tribe only men phase and I am the first she wolf ever from the hundreds of years." She stated her voice breaking a little but she quickly regained control over herself.

"There is a long way ahead of us. Do you mind phasing?" she asked. I guess she loved running the way I did.

"Sure, was to propose the same." I replied and saw her smiling wider.

"Maybe I will turn around and you would go there behind that big pine." I proposed for her to hide not to bother her though I would really like to see her body fully presented to me.

"Okay" she agreed and hid where I pointed out. I concentrated on the white snow and ice and slowly was overwhelmed by my instinct of North that howled in me. I transformed gently when I heard a loud sound of explosion and a wolf jumped out of the bushes. Ginger was even more beautiful as a wolf. She nodded her head in my direction and started to run her body just flew across me. She was fast but not as if I couldn't catch up with her. I stayed millimeters behind her tail.

_Snowy…_

I heard Leah's voice in my head.

_What did you just call me?_

_Snowy… _she stopped suddenly._ You can hear me?_

I was surprised myself. We didn't belong with the same pack I couldn't hear her unless… unless my heart chose her. It found the one for whom it is worth to beat. Finally!

_I guess._

_How is that possible?_

_You see…_ and I told her all about our habits and how our hearts, not us voluntarily, chooses our soul mates, the ones for whom it is worth to beat and just keep living. She was amazed with my words I could tell this.

_Here, you call it imprinting. _And she explained what it meant for Quiletes to imprint, which was basically the same as your heart finding you a lover.

Wait does it mean she imprinted on me? Hell yes! I was so incredibly happy I started to act like a little cub pushing her all around and biting really gently.I was making her realize I liked her, I loved her. She joined me and we played as if we were puppies, happiness glimmering from her eyes.

_We are close Nickie._

_Okay. You want to phase back Ginger? _She nodded and trotted away. Returned a minute later already dressed with her hair fixed a little though I could see leaves in her it. I came closer and started pick them out. When I finished we stood so close to each other so that I could feel her hot body next to mine. I couldn't help myself and leaned towards her lips and kissed her. After first shock she gave the kiss back and I just picked her up. I found my place on the Earth. It was right here, next to Leah.

Suddenly we heard a man clearing his throat so we broke the kiss.

"Black! What are you doing here? You were to wait…" Ginger started but the man named Black stopped her.

"Clearwater! Come on here." He pointed the place in front of him with a finger and she listened. It must have been her Alpha. She walked to him and he took her in a warm embrace. I growled a bit. She giggled and I heard something like:

"I am so happy for you Lee."

She turned around and took my hand.

"So this is…" this time I broke her.

"Dominic Chaval. Some call me Nickie." I shook his hand firmly.

_Snowy… _Leah mumbled under her nose. I kissed her lightly in front of Jacob Black as he introduced himself. Gin blushed. My Gin blushed, which was quite cute in fact.


End file.
